The present invention relates to wet cell batteries, and more particularly to systems and methods for powering devices used in conjunction with wet cell batteries.
Wet cell batteries, also known as flooded cell batteries and vented cell batteries, are well known and widely used to power a variety of industrial and commercial vehicles, equipment, and other products. Such batteries include multiple cells. A well-known type of wet cell battery is the lead-acid battery.
Electrical devices are often used in conjunction with such batteries to monitor the usage the batteries and to maintain the condition of the batteries. These devices may include sensors (e.g. for detecting electrolyte level, voltage, specific gravity, and temperature), watering valves, data transmitters, and battery management systems.
The electrical devices require electrical power, which is usually provided by tapping into the battery cabling and/or the battery inter-cell connector straps with wires that connect to the devices. Unfortunately, this approach often leaves the wires exposed to damage, which may pose a fire or explosion hazard. In addition, corrosion may be a problem at the wire connection points due to galvanic activity accelerated by the electrically active battery top, for example due to the acidic atmosphere.
Some existing devices, such as level sensors including LED (light emitting diode) indicator lights, are often powered using a different approach. A circuit is provided having as its positive electrode a probe in contact with the cell electrolyte. The circuit has as its negative electrode a wire connected to a battery post or an inter-cell connector strap. Unfortunately, the wires have the same problems as noted in the preceding paragraph.